The Birth of Cure Alice
by NadiaMiki
Summary: Cure Alice is a fan made. Alice Gehabich transformed into Cure Alice? How's the story? Check it out my first crossover Bakugan and Pretty Cure. One-Shot.


**As I'm trying a fic of Crossover Bakugan and Pretty Cure, this is the idea popping out from my head after seeing the Pretty Cure fanfic.**

**If anyone wondered about this Precure, she isn't really exist. Cure Alice is the fan made. But seeing there is Alice from Bakugan Battle Brawler, I tried to make the Alice from BBB become the Precure with help of the original character, Arisu Kurusukawa  
**

**Again, Cure Alice is a fan made (by Arudebido), you can see the picture at Zerochan . net and I suggest you to.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Except the plot line.  
**

* * *

Alice Gehabich was sighing all along the afternoon in front of her desk. She rested her chin on her pale palm and looked through the bright with another sigh. She took a black card which was called as 'Ability card' and gazed it. The card got a purple dragon with his roar out fiercely as if it was the mightiest of the world. The back of the card has 6 different signs. Red, blue, white, brown, green and dark purple.

Again, the orange haired girl sighed.

"What's wrong, Alice? You seem down recently? What have gotten into you?" a ball popped out revealing a small miniature dark purple dragon with three heads. Alice smiled wryly at it, "Hydranoid. I was wondering if I can't do another brawl anymore…" She looked away from the dragon which closely looked like a hydra.

"Why did you say so? You are the greatest brawler. You even got the second rank after Dan.." He scowled at the name of 'Dan'. Alice giggled but soon stopped, "I don't know. Recently, there aren't any strategies come out from my head. I wonder if it's the time for me to retire."

Hydranoid, that's his name, looked at his master with a sad face though she couldn't see it because of the monotone face every bakugan got. "Don't give you just yet, Alice." She sighed and stayed quiet.

For a moment of silence, Alice gazed through the clouds, the bright day with clear sky made her thinking about her friends. It's been a year since the New Vestroia's arc finished. And now, Dan and the others had settled their time with the aliens called Gundalia and Neathia.

Thinking deeply about her friends made her spaced out. She didn't realize that a small object was flying over her face and…

**THUMP**

The small object hit Alice's face as Alice shrieked in surprise. She released the object from her face quickly. Hydranoid was too panicked seeing the object, he was speechless and he couldn't even help his master.

"Woah! What is this?" Alice looked at the fluffy object which got pink colored boy, a big dark brown eyes resembled hers , the thing got black sling bag and he was carrying a book. The pink object was a shape of little cute bunny The thing snapped out and looked at Alice thoughtfully, until..

"I finally found you!" the thing screamed in happiness. Alice's eyes was widening in shock with the thing talking and jumping from her pale hands. Hydranoid jumped to Alice's shoulder and glared at the thing.

"How rude you! By the way, I finally found you! The descendant of Precure!" the thing jumped happily leaving Alice and Hydranoid in confusion.

"What are you talking about? And what is this precure thing? Who are you?" the thing gasped and nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry to confuse you, my name is Wonder, the bunny of Wonderland." The pink bunny smiled at her and bowed in respect. Alice was surprised and confused at the same time. How come there was a country named Wonderland? Moreover, this bunny was alive! Wait, if he was alive and, then he wasn't came from her world?

"My name is Alice and this Hydranoid, my partner." Alice didn't forget to introduce herself after she let him introduced first. The bunny looked at Hydranoid and tilted his head, "What a small dragon you are." Hydranoid snapped and vein popped around his small body.

"What was that, you little!" Alice giggled.

Wonder smirked, "Ah, the small dragon is angry." He chuckled for awhile before he made his face into a serious mode. Alice was taken aback so did Hydranoid. They haven't found out what this bunny intended to.

"Now I have found you. I have to explain everything to you." Wonder sat down on the floor, he put his black book on the floor as Alice joined him.

"The Wonderland, where I lived is here." He pointed to place looked like a castle with wide field of grassy. The place looked like a century ago. Wonder flipped to the next page, revealing a woman with smile in her face and was wearing a royal dress, "The Wonderland is ruled by a Queen named Queen Heart. She is a kind queen who loves roses and teas. She's also a soft queen. Everybody loves her." Wonder made a sad face as Alice looked at his face, feeling sad deep down.

"One day.." he flipped to the next page, "An evil force called as 'The Joker', they made havocs around the Wonderland and everyone scared of them. The Queen couldn't help but fight them out. She released all her power.." the page was showing Alice and Hydranoid the Queen was releasing a bright lights to the monsters.

"The monsters were defeated.." Alice sighed in relief, she was too engulfed of the story. "But. The boss of 'The Joker', Joker himself hasn't died. He took the exhausted Queen.." Wonder flipped to the next page revealing yet another big, cruel monster taking the fainted queen, "And turned her as the evil Queen Heart." Alice let out a gasp. Hydranoid remained stoic, he tried to take the point of him telling the history.

"What happened then?" Alice asked the pink bunny who flipped the next page with sad face, "The Queen still rule us, but in a different way. She has become evil. She ordered us to work every day without rest and it stressed us out." The bunny let out a stressful sigh and groaned. Alice felt sympathy toward the small bunny. She extended her hands to hug him. Wonder was shocked as Hydranoid but the small hydra knew that it's Alice natural to be sympathy to anyone even a little weird bunny.

"I'm sorry… You must be so suffer seeing your beloved queen being turned into evil." She whispered lowly. She wanted to help the small pink bunny. She wanted to help him released the evil being inside the queen but how?

Wonder smiled widely and hugged her back. He then released her hug and looked at her eyes, "There is no doubt you are the descendant of out Precure." Alice tilted her head in confusion.

Wonder flipped the next page, revealing a girl who used an extraordinary outfit with her hand lifting to the sky, "Precure is the Legendary Hero who saved the world with their powers. And Wonderland once being saved by a precure, Cure Alice." Alice stunned at her own name. Well, there are bunch of girls named Alice in this world but why she was stunned by the familiar feeling.

Cure Alice.

Wonder continued, "Cure Alice is the Legendary Hero who once saved Wonderland before Joker came. Now that Joker has invaded us, we can't call her."

"But why?" Alice almost yelled but everyone knew that Alice can't raised her voice as Runo's. She is too soft.

"She has passed long ago…" Hydranoid remained cool as Alice widened her eyes in guiltiness, "I'm sorry.." she muttered.

"It's okay..Well, as I was saying here… You are the descendant of Cure Alice. You are her descendant! I finally found you!" Alice was shocked. She? The descendant of the Legendary Hero? This must be a joke.

"Lend us your power to defeat Joker, Hero!" Wonder bowed his head, his wish to save the Wonderland and his queen was too high for Alice to fulfill. She even didn't know that she is the descendant of Cure Alice! All of her life, she is a normal Moscow girl who loves bakugan, she once saved the world with Dan and the others. But now, the world called her back to save it without anyone.

"This must be a joke…" Wonder and Hydranoid looked at Alice. "There is no way I'm her descendant. I don't have power in the first place why bother making me the hero?" her words stung Wonder but he remained calm.

Hydranoid stared at Alice and then to Wonder, he wondered what will the bunny replied her. "Not all people realized their power since their birth, Alice. Your power will soon take flight when the time comes." The pink bunny said softly, not wanting to hurt her still shocked face.

Alice remained silence as Wonder and the purple dragon felt the awkward atmosphere around them. The dragon was about to mouth his opinion out when a bomb exploded around her neighborhood. She is living in Runo's house now, and she felt that this wasn't going to be a good one.

Wonder gasped, "Oh no! The Joker!" the bunny and Alice quickly went out with Hydranoid on the top of Alice's shoulder. As a bakugan, he won't let the peaceful Dan and the others had gained, ruined because of a monster. But he couldn't do anything. This monster was real and they didn't need a card to expose themselves meanwhile bakugan needed field and card to fight. He wondered if he became useless in this situation.

As they reached the place, it was near the park, a monster looked like a chesire cat with black and white streaks on his body, a pair of black cat's ears was on top of his head, he was wearing a black tux and black hat. He was grinning like a mad cat which shivered Alice and Hydranoid.

"Oya? You finally show out, Wonder the little pinky bunny." The cat was standing like human and grinning even wild.

Wonder gritted his teeth, "What do you want, Mad Chesire? Not enough havocking Wonderland and you enter this world?"

Mad Chesire chuckled evilly, "I never had enough with anything." He said lowly making Alice shivered in frighten. She didn't know what to do with this monster. She has no power to save the others, not even she could help herself out from this crazy situation.

"Now…" Mad Chesire's yellow's eyes glared at Wonder, "Where is the 'Heart', bunny? You don't want to feel the wrath of Mad Chesire, do you?" his icy words made Wonder gritted his teeth while holding his own fear. "I won't tell you, ever!" he shouted at the cat.

"You ask for it, bunny." He grinned madly. He took out a card, which everyone would use to play poker. The difference was the card was black with red blood heart and there was number '3' on the top and below of the card.

Wonder stepped back, still with his eyes on Mad Chesire, "Get out, FakeHeart!" Mad Chesire threw the card on a swing nearby. The swing slowly turned into a huge monster with red eyes on the metal and needles came out from the swing. A pair of legs came out from the metal which held the swing. The legs were scary with 4 sharp nails.

"FakeHeart!" it shouted. Alice saw in horror as the monster chased them. "Run!" Wonder ordered Alice who snapped and ran for her life. Hydranoid couldn't lie with what he was seeing in his eyes. A mere normal swing was turned into a monster by a mad, scary cat? This got to be a dream for him.

Normally, you would wake up from the strange dream, however after the monster launched 3 shots from the swing, Hydranoid took back his word, "Wahh! That's dangerous, dude!"

"FakeHeart!" the monster yelled back at him.

"There is no use to talk with the monster, you dimwit small dragon!" Wonder spat him coldly, still running.

"Sorry for being nuisance, bunny." Hydranoid countered him coldly, trying to muffle his anger.

Alice was quiet but kept running, her face started sweating and she was panting hardly, "What do we have to do?"

"For now, let's run." Wonder said simply.

The girl felt that this wasn't right. She somehow has the urge to fight back the monster. But what should she do? She didn't have the power Wonder mentioned about. She thought back about her as the descendant of previous Precure, however it didn't make her believe.

But.

Still, this wasn't right. Running away without fight was out of her mind. Dan and the others wouldn't run if this happen to them. They will fight the monster back.

"Hahaha! Run! Run! Keep running, you little trash!" Mad Chesire laughed madly as if the scene making him tickled. He kept insulting of the three couldn't do anything and they just have to give up. "Yo, bunny. Why don't you tell me where you hide the Heart?" Wonder didn't buy his question, he kept running and avoiding the monster's shot followed by Alice and Hydranoid.

Alice closed her eyes in frustration. _What should I do? I want power! I want to save the people from the monster!_

A light started glowing from Alice's body as she stopped and looked at her self, "Wha—What happened to me?" she stuttered, Hydranoid was confused why she was glowing with orange light. The light then blinded the monster and Mad Chesire.

In the light, Wonder was gasping and Hydranoid was stunned to see another girl with curly orange hair and light orange eyes, she looked like Alice minus her eyes and the girl was glowing with orange bright light. The girl smiled to Alice who gasped.

"Who—Who are you?"

The girl Alice pointed at smiled widely, "My name is Arisu Kurusukawa, the previous Cure Alice. You ancestor." Alice gasped with surprised.

"You are—the previous Precure?" then she wasn't dreaming about this whole Precure thingy and her power.

"Ms. Arisu!" Wonder went to Arisu to hug the girl. Arisu made a huge smile as she hugged the little pinky bunny.

"Woah, woah… she looks like you, Alice." Hydranoid said to the stunned girl who nodded.

"Now, we have an important job to do." Arisu made her eyes in serious mode, she stared at Alice sternly. "Fight, Alice Gehabich. This is your fate to be the next Cure Alice."

"Bu—But.. I don't have the power to save the people or even fight the monster."

"No. You have. This is your power." Arisu smiled, showing her the bright colorful light surrounding them. "You called them to seek the power within and now, you have to use them." Alice hesitated at Arisu's stern statement. She didn't know how she has to use this power.

"Transform, Alice." Wonder said between the girl's conversation.

"Eh?"

"Just follow me! Precure, Adventure Start!" he yelled at her.

Alice was confused at his sudden, "I.. I don't understand. But I'll try." Hydranoid jumped off from Alice's shoulder to Wonder's. Something going to change and he didn't want to bother her.

A small around palm's size strange clock with yellow border, colorful circles with red circle on the main, 2 black ropes and the clock looked like 18th century model. Alice took it and posed it front of her chest.

"Precure, Adventure Start!" she shouted.

With the orange light circling her, her purple long dress transform into a blue-white dress. A red big ribbon was in front of her chest with pink brooch between the ribbon, another red lace around her waist, a love shape with pink color and her shoulder part looked like 18th century maid's outfit. A pair of long blue fingerless gloves. Her boots were placed with long white socks, a pair of brown buckle shoes with red and blue fabric wrapping her upper legs. Her long hair grew longer and spread around her body and a ribbon with love shape applied on her head. Lastly, her eyes turned into yellow from dark chocolate.

"Take the journey, walk through! Cure Alice!" Alice smiled as she posed with her index finger pointed ahead.

The girl blinked after her own introduction, "Woa—Woah! What's this? I'm transforming!" She looked at her unusual outfit. FakeHeart and Mad Chesire were awed at the new Hero though FakeHeart's face remained stoic.

"Yes! We get a Precure!" Wonder jumped happily while Hydranoid jaw dropped at what he was seeing. His master was changing. Changed into a magical girl. He couldn't avert his eyes at Alice's transformation.

Mad Chesire gritted his teeth, "Grr.. So, Legendary hero take the stage, huh? Go, FakeHeart! Crush them!" FakeHeart obeyed and launched another shots toward Cure Alice. Alice saw this and jumped high.

"Kyaa! I jumped too high!"

"Woah, bunny! Alice becomes super!" Hydranoid awed at the jumping girl.

Wonder grinned, "That's the power of Precure."

Alice still confusion at the sudden power flowed through her body, she felt so… powerful. _What should I do with the power?_ In the middle of her own thoughts, the swing turned into hands, the hands aimed toward the still confused girl.

"Look out, Cure Alice!" Wonder shouted, Cure Alice snapped and saw a pair of hands ready to punch her. She lifted her palm hands to dodge it. And she did it. The hands stopped, but it tried to press Cure Alice. She was surprised that she could stop the huge hands of monster! _Woah! What a power!_

The hands retreated back, "You are going to get it, Precure!" Mad Chesire lunged at her with hatred eyes. Alice shivered, seeing those pure evil yellow cat's eyes made her steeped aback.

"FakeHeart!" the swing shots the hero as Alice dodged them.

"What should I do, Wonder?"

Hydranoid glanced at the bunny who pondered, "Come on, bunny. We don't have time!"

"I know, little dragon." He hissed, "Make it weak, firstly." Alice nodded but inside, she didn't what to do. What to do make it weak? Alice then unconsciously speeded to do the monster and punched it with her hand. The monster was flying after receiving her punch. The girl gasped and stared at her palm, "Th—That was from me?" Arisu then stood next to her transparent body and glowing in orange light, she was smiling and winked at her.

Alice then realized Arisu was helping her. She mouthed 'thanks' to her ancestor. With her serious eyes, Alice flew to the monster, launching a several punch to it as the monster fell to the ground.

"Now! Release your light!" Wonder screamed.

Alice nodded and focused all her mind and power to aim, the pink brooch began to lighting out with pink color.

"Precure, Alice Beam!" the pink beam shot through the monster.

"FakeHeart!" it growled as the light shot him down. The monster slowly turned back into a swing and a card. The previous black card turned its color into white, still with red colored heart on its. Mad Chesire dropped his jaw after watching the battle between the Legendary Hero, Precure and his minion. He groaned with his eyes glowed in hatred.

"Damn you, Precure! Next time, they won't be lucky as you thing!" he teleported.

Alice breathed out, she felt to the ground and sighed in relief. "That was… something. Unbelievable." She muttered. "I become a precure?"

"Yes, you are." Arisu joined her with a smile tugging in her creamy face. Alice replied her with her typical smile. Wonder and Hydranoid came to her and hugged her. "Alice, you are awesome!" Wonder said cheerfully. Happy because the hero finally showed.

"Yeah, that was… crazy and cool." Hydranoid said with his head nod. Alice smiled at her bakugan partner. "Your first lesson has finished, now I have my rest in peace." The ghost giggled while Alice frowned.

"You are going?"

"Yes. It's a relief to see you finally realized your own power. I don't have to worry anymore."

"But..But there are still many more I don't know."

Arisu smiled, "You will learn it when the time comes." She disappeared in a second. Alice's head bowed down_. Guess I have to find by myself._

"Don't worry! I'm here to help!" Wonder smacked his chest in pride.

"Hey, don't forget I'm still here." The small hydra groaned. Wonder chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks, guys." The girl smiled. The previous card fell to them as Wonder took it and smiled, "Card Heart retrieved back!"

"What's Card Heart?" Alice asked the little bunny.

"Card Heart is the source power of Wonderland. There are 13 Card Hearts include Jack, Queen and King."

"I see, so it's the same as poker card of this human world, am I correct?" Wonder nodded at the Darkus bakugan. "We have to retrieve back all of them in order to restore the Wonderland. This Card Heart can be useful in fight as well." Wonder winked.

Alice and Hydranoid looked each other, then to Wonder back, "Such as?" they both asked. Wonder chuckled as his reply.

"You will see."

**And so, the fight to retrieve back Wonderland and the Queen will continue. But, how will the Bakugan Battle Brawlers commented about the new power of Alice that no one has?**

* * *

**This is actually an one-shot story to show my support of Alice become Cure Alice. But then, if you want me to continue, feel free to say it :) And please, do mind my lame details of detailing of the outfit when she was transforming.**

**You can see the picture at Zerochan . net in Pretty Cure fan series if you wondered. And click Arisu Kurusukawa or Cure Alice. Alice from Bakugan transformed as the same as the Cure Alice of fan made.  
**

**By the way, the monsters are created by me with the help of the real story. Mad Chesire is the Chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
**

**That's all I have to say. Have a good day :)  
**


End file.
